User talk:Scarecroe
Attenborough Hey, it's been several days and I'm sick of the skeleton being there. I know you want to hear back from the tech people, but can we fix it until then? If it's proof of the problem, that's why I uploaded the screengrab awhile back. -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 03:27, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Let's keep it there for now. The tech guys don't always understand a problem unless they're actually seeing it. So I want to be sure this one is fool proof. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 03:29, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::Again, they can see it, via the screengrab. Or do they need to mess with the code? Can I at least fix it in, say, a week (it's already been eight days)? This bugs me, and the old image is still on the Wiki, and they can still see the existing problem by just [http://muppet.wikia.com/index.php?title=Richard_Attenborough&diff=prev&oldid=274037 checking the history]. That's not going to change by actually having an image of the article's subject on the page. -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 03:34, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Check out my gameplay Showing off my new signature. -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 02:36, 21 November 2007 (UTC) International Songs When you get a chance, I could use your input on [[Talk:Troeteleendje]], re creating individual pages for international translations of pre-existing ''[[Sesame Street]]'' songs. -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 00:03, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Creature Shop Voice Actors Hey, I didn't put [[Brian Doyle-Murray]] in the category per your question way back on [[:Category talk:Creature Shop Voice Actors]], since the dog in question isn't a Creature (Creature Shop did the tiger, pigeons, rats, Lucky the dog, and the guinea pig; anything else is live animals with maybe effects from some other company). Have you changed your mind on that, or just so long as they didn't voice a character done by another effects house? -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 03:13, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Oops, my bad. I must have read it improperly. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 03:15, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::No biggie, I just wanted to know if you'd changed your mind or not. At this point, outside of going so far as to include one-time bit players and so on, I think we're mostly in agreement that celebrities in Creature Shop-effects films (and other notable actors, especially if they were in multiple projects) are worth making pages for, whether the whole film was Henson-produced or not (though I'm still personally leery of areas like ''[[Around the World in 80 Days]]'' or ''[[Gosford Park]]'' if there's no other connection, where there's no animatronics or even CG characters but just matting and wire removal and maybe some sky, but we still haven't done much with those), but with voice actors who didn't voice Creatures, that gets into a different area. That's one reason why, on the film pages, I try as much as possible to specifically mention the Creature characters (unless it's something like ''[[The Flintstones]]'', where all the animatronics were Creature Shop). -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 03:23, 19 November 2007 (UTC) O Canada It says on your user page that you want to follow up on your conversations with CanadaMuppet about repackaged JHH material. That user seems to have disappeared, but I'm pretty sure I can answer any questions you had. What do you want to know? --[[User:GrantHarding|GrantHarding]] 01:38, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Hi Grant! Actually, that was so long ago, I forgot what I was looking for specifically. I can probably take that item off my to do list. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 02:30, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::I know it had to do with [[Talk:MuppeTelevision]] -- MuppeTelevision has indeed been aired in Canada (on CTS), as part of the TMS/MT! package. Since it's only half an hour, they trim Jim's intro so he's only talking about the first half of the show. And the neat thing is that they change the opening title to "The Jim Henson Show." As a result, the first bit of the opening (up until the crystal ball pops) is flipped left-to-right so that the ball lines up with the O in shOw rather than hOur. (See picture.) The end credits are intact. I think that's what you wanted to know, maybe? --[[User:GrantHarding|GrantHarding]] 02:36, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's probably what I was looking for. I don't think I'd previously seen your reply at [[Talk:MuppeTelevision]]. Thanks for the screenshot -- that's a neat little trick with the crystal ball! Fraggle Shirts? Correct me if I'm wrong, but is there no page for [[Fraggle Rock]] t-shirts? I can't seem to find it. There's some cool designs on 80stees.com I want to get on the wiki. — [[User:JParanoid|Joe]] ([[User talk:JParanoid|talk]]) 21:49, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :You know what? It doesn't look like we do! How is that possible? Until we have more clothing items, it could prolly go in the Misc FR Merch category. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 21:56, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Images again Hey, take a look at [[Richard Attenborough]]. I used [[:Image:Magog.jpg]], also on [[Magog]], but it keeps displaying an older version, showing a skeleton. I deleted that version and I'm still seeing it (I'm at the library, still on IE, but a different machine). Is it just me, or yet another weird quirk re older versions of imaghe files? -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 23:23, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm seeing Richard Attenborough. It must be a caching issue: either yours or the server's. They were having trouble with some code in Poland today, so that might have had something to do with it. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 23:26, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::Did you click the article or the image link? Clicking the image directly, you get the right thing. Look at the article, and it's a big skeleton. I'm back on my home machine, and it's the same problem. And it shouldn't be a cache issue since the old version was from January and replaced soon after. -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 00:25, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::I just added a screenshot on top. And apart from having the same problem on two different machines, I just messaged a friend who uses firefox, and he said all he could see was "a large skeleton in an arch with some scaffolding" on the article page (but again, it looks okay when you click the image). I'll probably just re-upload under a different name in the short term, but this seems to be a new kind of weird cache problem (and it only affects the newer page for Attenborough, not Magog), and as long as the list of glitches is getting, I'm thinking it's worth noting here and maybe informing someone at Wikia in case it happens again. -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 00:33, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Hey, it changed since I last looked at it. I'm seeing the skeleton now. There are definitely some image issues going on. I'll send the tech team an email. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 01:18, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Talk Pages When you get a chance, we could use your input on [[Talk:The King of Eight]]. Right now, since the discussion seems to be based on the fact that various authorized sources only talk about the film as "stop-motion" on the one hand and visual theorizing on the other, it sounds like the sort of thing you might want to ask Karen Falk or other contacts about, if in fact any further details are available (but I'd feel more comfortable going with what Falk or someone similar says, at least on the article, than with theories based on close-ups and lack of repeated blinking and so on). Also, Paul has a question on [[Category talk:International Merchandise]], apparently wanting to reorganize the category by shows rather than types or something or just have the two co-exist (I'm not entirely sure I follow what he's saying), which I think you might want to weigh in on. -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 00:31, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :And if you can get some inside info, it might be good to ask about who (besides Jim Henson) did what voice. --[[User:Minor muppetz|Minor muppetz]] 02:21, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Muppet Babies on YouTube You've probably been watching that user, but they recently added the complete "Comic Capers" and "Great Muppet Cartoon Show" (and awhile back, which you probably caught, "Sing a Song of Superheroes"), chock full of visual references and clips (I've IDed some of the latter, including an early public domain [[Looney Tunes|Looney Tune]], still working on some of the others). Now we can get Max Fleischer on the Wiki! -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 03:18, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :Oh sweet! I hadn't really been actively watching, so thanks for the head's up. I'll have to hunt those down :·) —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 04:19, 10 November 2007 (UTC) [[Sesamstraat Discography]] Hello Scott, a short question... The picture on the Sesame album discography looks great, Ive added it to on the Sesamstraat discography. It looks all nice and neat inside now! But can you mar a simular picture with the records [[Bert en Ernie: Ik Wist Niet Dat Je Kwaad Werd!]] (the one on the bottom), [[Verloor M'n Koekie in de Disco]], [[Bert en Ernie: Een Uur Niet Zeuren]] and [[Slapen]]? -- [[User:pino|Paul]] ([[User talk:pino|talk]]) 02:22, 7 November 2007 (CET) :Sure. I won't be able to get around to it right away, but I'll whip something up. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 01:25, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::Wow you work fast.. thanks Scott.. only [[Bert en Ernie: Een Uur Niet Zeuren]] is a casette so smaller and [[Slapen]] is a cd.. So is [[Sesamstraat En Melkweg (CD)]]. Is it a problem to make them some smaller with one with a CD hanging out? Thanks -- [[User:pino|Paul]] ([[User talk:pino|talk]]) 20:08, 8 November 2007 (CET) Tuesday 1pm Hey dude -- If you're around on a wiki, come on Skype, okay? We're supposed to be talking with Bill at 1pm your time... -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 17:53, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Picture Hey, Scott, when you get a chance, can you change the main page picture? Also, I wanted to say thanks for cleaning out the Sesame album discography. It looks all nice and neat inside! Now we're all ready to add more to it next year! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 03:05, 6 November 2007 (UTC) [[Sad Kermit]] Hi Scott. Could you please explain to me why that article is not relevant here. It seemed just as relevant as [[The Bear Wit Project]], [[The Grouch Report]] or [[The Muppet Show in Ham's Deep]]. It might not have been an official, or even a flattering, "[[:Category:Muppet Mentions|Muppet Mention]]" but I don't understand why it is any less relevant than the other unofficial creations or references in here. Please let me know how the relevance of a Muppet parody, mention or reference is based around here so I don't make the same kind mistake in the future when contributing. [[User:Ӝ|Ӝ]] 23:50, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :That's a good question, actually, and might be worth bringing up at current events. No doubt Scott will address this himself, but in my opinion, I think YouTube fan videos are a can of worms for a number of reasons. One, there's so many of them; you add "Sad Kermit," and then everyone whose ever created a random Muppet fan video or vicious parody or whatever will want to add theirs, from the Scorsese Sesame Street thing to "C for Cookie" and so on. Second, they're extremely temporary, even moreso than most online things: pulled for copyright violations, re-uploaded again, moved to different sites... Bear Wit Project, which it's worth noting was added nearly two years ago, when the Wiki was just starting and a lot of things weren't well defined, is pretty similar (and the site itself dead, though the film still circulates on YouTube and so on). The Grouch Report is also kind of borderline (not a fan site but a personal parody blog, which is *also* now offline). So my own feeling is that it's worth staying away from internet distributed fan videos entirely, and probably parody blogs unless they're put out by a reputable outfit, like [[The Onion]]. So under that rule, things like [[Homestar Runner]] would be allowed, Sad Kermit, films of Elmo cussing, etc., wouldn't. Similarly, any parodies, whether unflattering or otherwise, which were released theatrically or via mainstream commercial video, or aired on broadcast or cable TV (whether in the US or elsewhere), are allowed: ''[[Robot Chicken]]'', ''[[Meet the Feebles]]'', ''[[Bernie und Ert]]'', etc. Internet memes come and go, and "Sad Kermit" and the like have a much shorter lifespan, even if many people see them in that brief time, than film or TV properties which can and usually will be re-run, released on DVD, and so on. Finally, articles on Robot Chicken or the ''[[Family Guy]]'' references just note that these exist and are proof of the Muppets visibility as pop-culture references in mainstream media, but can't exactly be seen as support of the programs. Whereas linking to fan videos on YouTube, Daily Motion and the like, which Henson and others see as copyright violations, could be interpreted as supporting the practice, and that's just probably not good policy for the Wiki (for similar reasons, we don't allow YouTube links to anything which is commercially available). -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 00:43, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::Exactly what Andrew said. I couldn't have said it any better myself. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 15:10, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Nice Koch! Hey, Scott! Thank you so much for finding out about Koch Records! I didn't even know about it! I've been bouncing off the walls all day! You know what's funny? I guess since Sony Wonder had handled audio and video, I assumed that Genius would take over both. Now that I went back and read their press release from early this year, it just said "home entertainment products", so I guess that just meant video. And now that I think about it, that was the only time in SS history that one company did do both. So now I hope Koch will want to do a lot of stuff differently, like reissue original LP's (I'm still waiting for a boxed set of the first 6 albums!), keep the Sony CD's in print, and maybe even make new releases with a mix of recent and classic tracks! I realize they can't do all of that at once, but it'll be interesting to see what they do! I can't wait to make the discography even longer! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 01:08, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I hope this means new albums and reissues, too. I have a feeling that SW is done with the nostalgia market for now only a few years after the release of ''[[Songs from the Street]]''. But they really haven't released any of their newer original material, so I would guess there'll be a mix of that and the classics. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 03:06, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::I'm hoping that the new video releases kind of give us an idea where they're going. It seems like the Play with Me Sesame stuff is a mix of old and new clips, and I don't mind that. I was telling Danny that I have nothing against Elmo personally, but I think after 1998, when everything they sold had "Elmo" in the title, that's when I got turned off until I found the wiki. And I'm curious if Genius is going to keep all the video titles in print, because some of the Sony stuff goes back to the original Random House editions, and those were great! I really think that we're about to turn a corner of getting old stuff again! I never would have thought that somebody would have wanted to do a Fraggle CD set, but maybe the season sets are driving interest in them again, so I'm hoping that if they keep going with Old School sets, the audio will complement that, too. -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 03:41, 3 November 2007 (UTC) FlagFreak Hey, dude -- I'm using a wiki to communicate with you this time instead of e-mail. :) FlagFreak left me another message on [[w:User talk:Toughpigs|my Central talk page]]. I told him that if he wants to get back on the wiki, he should have his parents send me an e-mail. That'll either shut him up, or it'll put me in contact with his parents, so I can get them to take away his computer. (I've done this before, and the parents are always horrified to hear that their kid has been harassing people online.) I also protected his user page on Pixar. So that, I hope, should be that. -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 15:32, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Ellen Greene Oh, shucks. I thought since we had a page for ''Little Shop'', that meant that we were considering the movie to be part of our coverage. But I guess it's just there for the Frank Oz connection. -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 00:37, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Tape boxes Hi, Scott! Thanks for picking Muppet Masquerade! Is there a box for videotape titles? I'm starting to go through the Playhouse Video titles, and I wanted to put a box under the cover picture like the LP's have, but I don't see one anywhere. Thanks! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 06:35, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :There's not much to say about VHS cassettes outside of distributor and release date so we never made one. That information is usually handled in the article's text. Do you really think we need one? —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 15:40, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::Well, Wendy and I have been going through the Muppet Show videotapes (Playhouse and Disney), and we found the catalog numbers and release years and running times. My feeling is that they should match how the DVD boxed sets look, with the little box under the bottom. What do you think? -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 17:10, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Uneven column headings Hey, Scott, I noticed that on [[Fozzie's Muppet Scrapbook]], the "Source" column heading doesn't line up with the others. I copied down the coding, and looked at some other titles in the Playhouse Video series, and it's exactly the same coding, and they look fine. Does it look uneven to you? Thanks! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 04:16, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :They look okay to me. If you send a screenshot, I might be able to help more. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 06:06, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::I looked at it on different computers, and "Source" still looked like it was up too high. So I retyped "Source", and now it looks fine. -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 05:32, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Song of One Hey Scott; would you mind looking at [[Talk:Number Song Series]]? [[User:ISNorden|Ingeborg]] got some verification on the segments in the Song of One that she thinks came from Karen Falk. -- [[User:Merrystar|Wendy]] ([[User talk:Merrystar|talk]]) 18:16, 17 October 2007 (UTC) More Muppet Babies cartoon references Hey, the same user uploaded [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDrs3Ii2_ZU&mode=related&search= this], the full ''[[Spider-Man]]'' sequence from the "Comic Capers" episode.... including a cameo, in new footage, by [[Stan Lee]] at the end! -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 05:45, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :Wow! Man, how sweet would it be to have a complete MB set. The treasures that await us... —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 06:06, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Attack of the Image Problems Hey, take a look at [[Brool]], and especially [[:Image:Broolminstrel.jpg]]. It could be my computer, I suppose, but it's weird. Instead of a Muppet character, I get a video ad link, every time. It also only affects the current image, not the earlier revision. If it's just me, then I guess I need to look into something, but if it's Wikia, and it's happening on more than one page, it's a big issue. The image seems to vary from an annoying "Download smilies" to images of women's breasts, sometimes as video links. -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 15:47, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, whatever it was, it seems fine now. I only hope it stays that way (I took screengrabs if it does turn out to be Wikia). -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 15:54, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::Aaaand it's back. Sometimes I'll get the regular image for a second, then it skips to the ad. I'm running my antivirus program again just in case it's my machine, but I'm not sure that could be the cause. -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 15:59, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, I just ran AdAware, seems it was just really aggressive spyware. Sorry for the false alarm, but I admit, with some of the problems we've had with images lately, my first assumption was that someone hacked either into us or into Wikia (and since they added video ads on the side, I've been even more leery). -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 16:58, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Glad you figured it out. I hate those video ads, too. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 17:47, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Filmographies Hey -- It looks like something happened to the div class="appear" tags... Check out the filmography on [[Beaker]]. Do you know what's up? -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 14:17, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :It looks okay to me. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 15:17, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Composer Gallery Hey, Scott! I enjoyed you're desicion of switching from the chart format to the gallery on the composer pages and the song pages for characters. -- [[User:Ernie and Jim|Ernie and Jim]] 23:21, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, me too! I think it works out much better that way. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 23:26, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :: The [[Joe Raposo]] page looks teriffic compared to before. I included a couple of songs that weren't included before ,however I think if more songs will be added they might take too much room.[[User:Ernie and Jim|Ernie and Jim]] 00:18, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::Ah, the more the merrier. That's what's nice about a wiki: it's not paper :) —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 00:47, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Questions Hi, Scott! I've been looking at how the song pages link to the divide tags on the singles page, and I've noticed that sometimes the coding has underlines in between the words, and sometimes it doesn't. Is there a certain way we're supposed to be doing it? Also, I noticed that Scotty J. was the person who did a lot of work with the records when you first started, but he hasn't been on here for almost a year. Do you still talk to him? -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 05:27, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, if the anchor tags have an underscore in them, they should be used when linking to the page. Scotty J's around, he's just busy these days. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 05:30, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive